


Clint is Dangerous

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [29]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Meter of how dangerous your soulmate is AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Clint is Dangerous

Clint ran his fingers along the numbers on Bucky’s arm, right below the inside of his elbow.

“Not that I’m complaining, but how is my danger meter higher than yours?” Clint asked.

“You’re just a danger to everyone. Mostly yourself,” Bucky replied.

“Haha,” Clint said rolling his eyes. “But seriously. I know I’m dangerous. But… You’re the Winter Soldier. I’m just some human with a stick and a string.”

Bucky shrugged.

“Yours was higher. Before. You were at a full ten and then one day it dropped down to seven,” Clint said. 

“I was more dangerous with Hydra. I have more morals than they did.”

“Eight is a good danger number, right?”

“It’s a perfectly fine number, Clint.”

“Am I really that dangerous?”

“Yes. You are the most dangerous person I ever met.”

“That’s a lie. Nat’s meter is at a nine.”

“Yeah. But she can’t break my heart.”

Clint looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’re a sap,” he whispered.

“Just for you,” Bucky replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
